Feather of a Mockingjay
by MysticVeil
Summary: What we faced in the arena left us broken and scarred. We needed each other to heal. It took time, and there was a lot of pain during that time. But there was also something that made it all ok in the end. One-shot.


I walk into the dark room, the light from the hallway illuminating the objects in the room. The rocking chair, the small dresser. The crib. She's sleeping in there, my little girl. Her hair is black, like mine. Her skin is dark like mine too. But her eyes, her eyes are the most beautiful, ice blue. Like his.

Cato. The killer from Two. With me, the huntress from 12. No one saw it coming... I didn't see it coming. We survived the 74th Hunger Games, because he killed Peeta before I could shoot him. I attacked Cato, but he could easily take me. But I didn't give up. Eventually I had my arrow aimed for him, ready to kill... but then I thought of something. What Peeta said... about not being a piece in the game. I wouldn't kill Cato... and in turn he refused to kill me. He had changed, because his cousin had been killed. Clove. I retrieved the berries from my pocket, and we were ready to eat them. But then they pronounced us victors.

But when we came out, the worst happened. They wanted us to live together in the Capitol. They wouldn't tell us why, but we were forced to live together. The first few months of us living together were horrible...

_"I will never love you!" he roared at me. _

_"I don't want you to love me! I don't ever want to see your face again! I hate you!" I shouted. Our good feelings towards each other had disappeared the moment we were forced to be together. _

_He glared at me, and I returned it. I hated him so much, I just wanted him out of my life forever. _

Six months it was like that. But then one day it changed...

_"What the hell is that?" I ask him. He's walked into the room, a bottle in his hands. _

_"Why the fuck do you care?" he sneers. _

_"If that's alcohol, don't come in." I yell. I hate alcohol, hate it with a passion. I've seen how to affects people, how it changes them. How it ruins them. _

_"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he yells, his voice as loud as mine. _

_"It will ruin you! Get rid of it!" I scream and jump up, grabbing the bottle. He grabs my shoulder, and slams me against the wall. The bottle slips from his hands, shattering on the floor, red liquid seeping out of the broken glass. _

_"Get off!" I scream. _

_"That was mine-"_

_"Alcohol destroys people!" I shout. _

_"Like your mentor?" he says, a sneer on his face. _

_"Don't... don't talk about the games!" I yell. _

_"Why? Because you don't want to talk about poor, little Peeta?" he says, a smirk on his face. _

_"What about your cousin? Clove? The one you didn't save-"_

_I can't finish. Cato has slapped me so hard that I'm seeing stars. I slip to the ground, covering my cheek with my hand. Cato stands above me, his hand raised, his face red with anger. But then his hand drops and he looks at me with regret. _

_"Katniss... I'm sorry," he whispers. _

_"It's... it's ok," I tell him. He carefully puts an arm around me and leads me to the bathroom, where he gets a cold cloth and presses it against my cheek. I close my eyes, allowing him to rub the cold cloth on my red-hot cheek. I lean on his shoulder, something I've never done. And he lets me. _

_The memories of the dead children haunted me, and they haunted him too, even though he won't admit it. The memories, the pain, has broken us. The sadness in this place is unbearable. Sometimes I don't get out of bed, and he drinks his problems away. We're both broken... and we need each other to put ourselves back together. _

There was a change in both of us that day. The anger we harvested towards each other melted into concern for one another, and that concern became love. It took a long time, two years to be precise. But those two years were hard. Very hard. We were attacked by the rebels...

_We're sitting together on the couch. Cato is almost asleep, and I'm flipping through a book. But then the door breaks open. Cato's eyes open immediately and he jumps off the couch, pulling me behind him. _

_"What do you want?"he snarls at the four men in our home. _

_"Someone wants to talk to you," one of them replies. They walk towards us, and Cato tightens his grip on me. But then one of them grabs me. The drag me away from him, and he snarls and then he kills the man approaching him. The other man is able to plunge a needle in his shoulder and Cato snaps his neck before slumping to the ground. _

_"No!" I cry. I kick the man holding me, and then grab a vase and smash it on his head. But then there is a sharp pain in my shoulder and the world goes black. _

_I awake in a room, and the first thing I see is Haymitch... and Gale. They tell me about the rebellion that's happening. They want me to be a Mockingjay. But I refuse. I will not be another piece in a game. I will fight... but I will not be a symbol of hope. Mainly because I know that I be able to deliver. The Games have made me scared of the world... and for that reason, I don't want to be a person people rely on. _

The battle of freedom was long and hard. They ended up using Gale as the Mockingjay. He was a thousand times better than I ever could be. But the battle was hard, and I almost lost the person I love most...

_The battle is over. I'm wandering the streets of the Capitol... because I can't find Cato. I'm looking everywhere... and then I find myself back at the home I shared with him. _

_"Katniss?" _

_I jump around, and there he stands. I run forward, throwing my arms around his neck. He's bleeding, but alive. And everything's ok now._

_We went back to District 12. My little sister survived the rebellion, and when we finally saw each other, she jumped into my arms. I pull her close, crying into her blonde hair. Then I feel another pair of arms around us, I open my eyes and there's my mother. A smile graces my lips. _

_Cato and I moved into the house at the Victor's Village. Prim and mother left to District 5 to help the people there, and they were needed..._

I walk into the room, and up to the crib. Cato and I are healed. The pain and sadness that we once felt is gone now, but we will never forget those brave people we lost. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. I dream of the arena... of the dead children. But he's always there, to protect me from the darkness. And he's there to protect her.

I smile at her. I lean down, my hair slipping off my shoulder and falling on her small chest. Shoshanna, after my mother. My beautiful little Shoshanna. I run a finger across her soft chin, smiling as she stirs at my touch. I return to Cato, slipping into bed beside him. I fall asleep quickly, nestled into his strong chest.

I wake up the next morning, and find that I'm alone. I sit up, and then I see them. Cato's outside, on the balcony. Cradled against his chest is Shoshanna, her bright eyes open, staring at him. A small smile forms on her tiny face.

_Thank you, for protecting us. Thank you for allowing us happiness even in this dark time. We won't forget who we've lost. We will never forget. _

**_Hello :) so I was thinking about the Hunger Games, and I realized I usually write sad fanfics :( so I decided to try and write a happier one... hope it was decent. Leave a review please. _**


End file.
